August 20, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:01 Loving77 Hey pweeb 7:01 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:07 Flower1470 SILLY 7:07 Dragonian King HI GUYS!!!!11!1!1!11111111111 7:07 Flower1470 ITS THE END OF THE WORLD 7:07 Dragonian King GOOD FOR IT lol So what's up? 7:10 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/toontown-times/important-news-toon-council-104326/ 7:10 Dragonian King !!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 7:10 Flower1470 im freaking out inside 7:10 Dragonian King Well we all knew it was happening :S 7:11 Loving77 Hii silly 7:11 Flower1470 I saw it coming, but not this soon! I thought December would have been it 7:11 Dragonian King It's sorta sad :S BUT I haven't been playing much sooo http://toontown.go.com/closing-faq#answer2 That's the same reason for World of Cars closing... I think the real reason is "It wasn't making enough money" They don't even give you an answer 7:13 Flower1470 ALL disney games are closing every single one 7:13 Dragonian King I don't think so I think POTC and Pixie Hollow might close but probably not CP 'cuz notice how it's the ONLY game they mention 7:14 Flower1470 oh i meant excluding CP 7:14 Dragonian King o 7:15 Flower1470 I hate CP so much thats the one that doesnt close lol 7:15 Dragonian King lol 7:15 Loving77 What are we going to do when TT closes? 7:15 Dragonian King PANIC AND CRY 7:15 Flower1470 oh and http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/code-swap-shop/codes-lily-butterfly-104409/ I might return to Pet Vet 2 That was a fun game 7:15 Loving77 :P it was 7:15 Flower1470 and keep an eye on the wiki except for that I'm going to be super depressed so just be prepared for that 7:16 Dragonian King ooo 7:16 Loving77 Pet Vet 2 was a little creepy.... :S 7:16 Dragonian King I think Disney's plan is to close all their games to put funding in Club Penguin 7:16 Loving77 boo 7:16 Dragonian King 'Cuz in the closing explanation they're all "CLUB PENGUIN CLUB PENGUIN" 7:17 Flower1470 lolno Every heard of Disney Infinity? Ever* 7:17 Dragonian King Yeah I have it XD 7:17 Flower1470 THATS what they've been working on for the past year WHAT 7:18 Dragonian King You guys will still be here though, right? 7:18 Flower1470 YOUR REALLY GIVING MORE MONEY---- you know what nvm Of course! 7:18 Dragonian King YAY Me too 7:18 Flower1470 TAWW will always be out little hangout Do you remember Jony from Toontown? 7:19 Dragonian King yep 7:19 Flower1470 He made a Hall account 7:20 Dragonian King Cool :D 7:20 Flower1470 And Im going to guide him to here 7:20 Dragonian King PERSUADE HIM TO JOIN THE WIKI lol oh good Hey guys We have nothing to lose Wanna do INSANE things on TT before it closes/!?!?!?!??!? Besides hacking 7:20 Loving77 SURE 7:20 Dragonian King Hacking is stupid 7:20 Loving77 lol 7:20 Flower1470 SOLO A VP! 7:20 Loving77 NO 7:20 Flower1470 Why not??? YOLO 7:20 Loving77 LOL 7:21 Dragonian King But that's boring... THREE MAN VP! 7:21 Flower1470 WOO 7:21 Dragonian King C'MON LETS GO 7:21 Flower1470 not right now 7:21 Dragonian King okie lol You know in a way this is kinda funny The hackers are hacking and adding makeshift updates to force TT to make more stuff And it ends with TT closing XD 7:22 Flower1470 Yup 7:22 Dragonian King Actually... This could be the hacker's fault O_o It probably became such an issue they were like "forget it" And closed TT 7:23 Flower1470 Not completely but it could be a factor 7:23 Dragonian King But like I said they should make a video game out of TT People don't want to commit to paying every few months And it's an awesome game And it has a good story I think TT could make a good video game :D I DID IT LAUGH IS MINE. 7:24 Flower1470 yaaaaaaaaay 7:24 Dragonian King 3 weeks before TT closes I finally collected every emote ever :D 7:25 Loving77 :P 7:25 Dragonian King Y'know what's sad for me though? 7:26 Flower1470 what 7:26 Dragonian King No one last Halloween :( 7:26 Loving77 yeah.... 7:27 Dragonian King If we want to... On the 19th... WANNA PARTY IN TOON VALLEY TTC?!?!?!?!?!? 7:27 Loving77 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS 7:27 Flower1470 Absolutely. 7:27 Dragonian King WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REBELS! 7:27 Loving77 I LOVE IT!!!! 7:27 Dragonian King 'cuz it's like seriously TT is closing 7:27 Loving77 PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 7:27 Dragonian King We can do whatever we want with no consequence basically :D 7:27 Loving77 YUP :D 7:27 Dragonian King HAVE A BLAST ASDDSFSHIDFUHSGO 7:28 Loving77 jgfjkgfdjg;ngxdhni 7:28 Flower1470 I might download Spoofer bc #YOLO 7:28 Dragonian King lol 7:28 Loving77 LOL 7:28 Dragonian King I won't download anything for fear of viruses 7:28 Flower1470 Yeah..... 7:28 Dragonian King Also I kinda wanna make an ATTEMPT to get Law and Boss suits 7:28 Flower1470 lets go for it 7:28 Dragonian King YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH 7:29 Loving77 LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:29 Dragonian King But it stinks that a game like THIS closes Years of work and dedication all down the drain But NOW WE CAN DO WHATEVER YAYAYA 7:29 Flower1470 lol 7:30 Loving77 yayayayaya 7:30 Dragonian King So I guess we know what those Cold Caller/Big Cheese invasions were for now? 7:31 Flower1470 So were you serious about the trio VP? 7:31 Dragonian King They should have it so the holidays randomly appear just 'cuz YEP! Because #WOLO 7:31 Flower1470 After I get my cogbucks, want to go for it? If you have merits 7:31 Dragonian King YES ooo 7:31 Loving77 NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 7:31 Dragonian King 71/2100 merits... FACTORY TIME! 7:32 Loving77 jonhxohn;lh;hut;xsr\ 7:32 Dragonian King Or we could be even insanier and do a trio CFO 7:32 Flower1470 oof that might be too insane Let's start with VP :P 7:32 Loving77 AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 7:32 Dragonian King Okay time to get 2,100 merits lol 7:32 Flower1470 and build our way up Peep what are you screaming about 7:33 Dragonian King Too bad I never got to max Toonup or Lure or Drop though Y'know wut TOONUP TRAINING AFUHSROGUSRHOGUHSROFURSOF 7:33 Flower1470 Silly we're going max that 7:34 Dragonian King YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least Toon-Up :D BTW, I'm gonna keep a End of TT journal You guys should too :D 7:34 Flower1470 No we're going to max all of them 7:34 Dragonian King YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND GUESS WHAT IN THE LAST FEW DAYS I'LL DRAW ALL OVER THE SHTICKER BOOK AND STREET SIGNS 7:35 Loving77 I need to train my trap I want to know what it feels like to use that sweet lvl 7. :D 7:36 Dragonian King lol Oh and also LETS HAVE A LVL 7 WASTING DAY CUZ #YOLO 7:37 Flower1470 I've never used my Railroad 7:37 Loving77 I never used my lvl 7 toon up before :/ 7:37 Dragonian King So here's our agenda so far: -TRIO VP -Trio CFO(?) -Max Silly's Toonup, Lure, and Drop (oh gosh) -Silly's #FirstCJ and #FirstCEO -DRAW ON TT GRAPHICS HURRAY -Level 7 Gag Wasting Day -Last Day of TT Party in Toon Valley TTC OF DEATH In no particular order 7:38 Flower1470 lol looks good 7:39 Dragonian King oh and -Max Peep's Trap This needs a hashtag #Toonocalypse 7:40 Flower1470 I LOVE IT 7:40 Dragonian King Alternate: #CRAZYPOCALPSE Let's go with #Toonocalypse 7:41 Flower1470 I'm still clinging to that one ounce of hope that on the 19th Disney will be like "you know what nvm" 7:41 Dragonian King If they do We'll cancel TTC Valley party :P 7:42 Flower1470 YES And we'll use the meet here guys to get into River 7:43 Dragonian King NICE 7:43 Flower1470 And scream YOLO all over the TTC playground 7:43 Loving77 you cant say yolo 7:43 Flower1470 WELL WE'LL SAY IT ANYWAY 7:43 Dragonian King ^^^ 7:44 Loving77 You can say yo loW :P 7:44 Flower1470 But #YOLO is cooler 7:44 Dragonian King Yolo doesn't show in true friends? 7:44 Flower1470 it might whisper it to me 7:44 Dragonian King True friends is dumb Peep you do it XD 7:44 Flower1470 She's not SF'd with me 7:45 Dragonian King I SEE'D IT PEEP YOLO'D MEH WOOHOO WE CAN YOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:45 Loving77 yoyoyoyoyololololololo 7:47 Flower1470 this is going to be so epic 7:47 Dragonian King Are you guys gonna keep a #Toonocalypse journal? 7:47 Flower1470 Idk 7:47 Dragonian King I'm writing a blog post I HAVE A BETTER IDEA 7:49 Loving77 what 7:49 Dragonian King Instead of Level 7 Gag Wasting Day... How about we rename it to Waster's Day And use up all our level sevens, SOS cards, and unites :D 7:50 Flower1470 Sounds good We'll use them on level 1's in TTC :P 7:50 Loving77 woot 7:50 Dragonian King YEAH! 7:51 Flower1470 I'm going to make it an annual event though. 7:51 Dragonian King Like every day? Slowly use everything? 7:51 Flower1470 Depending on what game we go play No. Annual as in yearly. 7:52 Dragonian King oh What would be annual though Wow You know, this is EXACTLY the toon's mindset and spirit Turning something as horrible as TT"s closure into something wacky and fun WE'VE FINALLY BECOME REAL TOONS!!!! 7:55 Flower1470 YAY 7:55 Dragonian King User blog:Dragonian King/Toonocalypse Agenda 7:55 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139759-important-news-from-the-toon-council/?p=1901185 7:56 Dragonian King I'm going to do a 30-day countdown on my Youtube channel Toon Lock. In those 30 days I plan to max Scooter. This is my 30 day challenge. I'll probably post more information later.. We only have 30 days? D: 7:56 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139767-save-toontown-petition/#entry1901240 7:57 Dragonian King Wait what Pirates closed too? is closing* 7:57 Flower1470 Yes! 7:58 Dragonian King AND Pixie Hollow So basically CP is the only survivor lol 7:58 Flower1470 Yep 8:02 Dragonian King I'm a little bit worried about TP bots though Do they actually log your info and stuff? :S 8:02 Flower1470 No. They do not. 8:02 Dragonian King good 8:02 Flower1470 They're perfectly safe, UNLESS someone reports you. Then you can get banned for 3rd part use party* 8:03 Dragonian King But it's on the last day of ToonTown so it doesn't matter :D 8:03 Flower1470 but if we're doing on the last day....... :D Exactly. 8:03 Dragonian King Unless Disney decides to change their mind 8:03 Flower1470 They probably won't. 8:03 Dragonian King Exactly 8:04 Flower1470 When VMK closed people protected outside of Disney HQ and nothing happened protested* 8:06 Dragonian King LILY WHAT SHOULD WE DO I WANNA GET STARTED ON OUR MEGA #TOONOCALYPSE PARTY Also what game should we play afterwards brb 8:08 Flower1470 Idk!!!!! 8:09 Loving77 Webkinz? LOL 8:09 Flower1470 Wizard101 anyone 8:10 Loving77 Lily do you know what Jony's hall name is? 8:10 Flower1470 no idea He's really upset 8:10 Loving77 ik 8:10 Dragonian King back 8:11 Flower1470 Wb 8:11 Dragonian King NO NOT WIZARD And not Webkinz It's dumbo now I actually quit lol 8:11 Flower1470 orly 8:11 Dragonian King Yep I was mad about all my clothes getting deleted So I quit 8:11 Flower1470 what 8:11 Dragonian King And got my last Webkinz in December for Christmas Remember? I told you guys I made a closet room thingy And everything in it disappeared 8:12 Flower1470 ._. That sucks and no i dont remember that 8:13 Dragonian King I found a YouTuber toon lol 8:14 Flower1470 you know what Disney might release TT2 on September 20th :O wouldn't that be cool???? 8:15 Dragonian King Yeah 8:17 Loving77 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/toons/jmgutierrez ^ Jony 8:18 Flower1470 tyvm 8:18 Loving77 Np 8:19 Dragonian King Wait What's the last day September 18th or 19th? Last day being the final day it's open Cuz it could be gone on the 19th 8:21 Flower1470 I'm not sure 8:21 Dragonian King I WISH TODAY WAS APRIL 1ST 8:21 Flower1470 ikr 8:22 Dragonian King Then this could all be a stupid joke Wow This will be the fifth game I've played that's closed 8:22 Flower1470 Well we're talking about Disney. The whole company is a joke. 8:23 Loving77 ooo 8:23 Dragonian King LILY WHY ARE YOU IN TOON VALLEY!!!!!1111!111! 8:23 Flower1470 I was helping a friend 8:23 Dragonian King oh lol 8:23 Flower1470 and why are you stalking me 8:23 Dragonian King idk I wanna do fun stuff It's funny how crowded it is now that TT is 100% free 8:25 Flower1470 Yep 8:26 Dragonian King I'm kind of glad though That they announced it They gave us a whole month's warning Pandanda only gave their players a week's warning Some games just close on the spot 8:26 Flower1470 oh, big whoop a whole month 8:26 Dragonian King Yeah but at least they gave us a lot of time to enjoy TT while we could 8:27 Flower1470 Yeah 8:27 Dragonian King Think about it Any later and we might not of been able to have our #Toonocalypse thing 8:28 Flower1470 i guess 8:28 Dragonian King SO LETS GET STARTED LILYLYILYIYLYILYIYLYILYIYLIYLYILYY PEPEEPPEPPEPEPPEPEPPEPEPEPPEEEP 8:30 Flower1470 starting with what 8:31 Dragonian King Factories We can train gags and I can get merits for #TrioVP 8:32 Loving77 I don't want #TrioVP 8:32 Flower1470 WHAT PEEP THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE 8:32 Dragonian King YEAH Besides TT is closing so we have nothing to lose 8:32 Loving77 4 is better 8:32 Flower1470 it's now or never!!! Chris plz get on chat right now That way we can all do a 4-man 8:33 Dragonian King yay 8:33 Flower1470 Chris plz 8:33 Dragonian King Luckily for me most of my (active) friends on TT are on other sites like this 8:34 Flower1470 WAIT WE CAN INV JONY 8:34 Dragonian King YEAH We gotta get him here though Lily send him a PM on Hall 8:35 Flower1470 once he knows who i am ill PM him 8:35 Loving77 he knows who you are 8:35 Flower1470 you need merits first 8:36 Dragonian King Just PM him and say "It's Lily Butterfly" 8:36 Loving77 He said "flower must be lily right?" 8:36 Flower1470 yeah i guess 8:36 Dragonian King Just start your message saying your name 8:36 Flower1470 LOL he figured it out 8:36 Loving77 :P 8:37 Dragonian King lol PM HIM PM HIM PM HIM 8:37 Loving77 He thought I was Toontownpenny8 8:37 Flower1470 I'll PM him tomorrow 8:37 Loving77 I was like lolno 8:38 Dragonian King PEEP WAKE UP We need to do factories brb back 8:41 Flower1470 Wb 8:41 Loving77 Can we start tomorrow? 8:42 Dragonian King Sure Will you guys stay on TTK? 8:45 Flower1470 I will 8:45 Loving77 I think so 8:46 Dragonian King same 8:48 Loving77 I'm tired i think I'm going to get off early. 8:49 Dragonian King okie, bye peep Well Lily, you said this was probably the last TT membership your parents would pay for, soooo... problem solved? 8:50 Flower1470 today has been a long day for both of us Haha yeah 8:50 Dragonian King And you were right it WAS the last lol 8:51 Flower1470 Idk what I'm going to ask for for Christmas now tho :O 8:51 Dragonian King *sigh* Something else lol 8:52 Flower1470 Lots of gift cards lol 8:52 Dragonian King Honestly I don't really believe this... Loving77 has left the chat. 8:53 Flower1470 I dont either. I wish it was fake 8:53 Dragonian King I kinda thought they'd be closing next year but not this soon AND I didn't even want to believe the 2014 closure 8:53 Flower1470 I wish this was some big joke. 8:53 Dragonian King Actually that guy was right about Disney closing their games :S Me too Lily me too 8:53 Flower1470 Yes he was. 8:53 Dragonian King Like I said TT VIDEO GAME, DISNEY USE YER NOGGINS 8:54 Flower1470 Yup They're make thousands. They'd* 8:54 Dragonian King I would so buy that Honestly TT is such a complicated game it would've been better as a video game 8:55 Flower1470 Yeah 8:55 Dragonian King BUT if it wasn't a multiplayer online game... I wouldn't of met all my epic friends :D 8:55 Flower1470 True 8:59 Dragonian King Well, you probably gtg Bye 8:59 Flower1470 in a minute yeah saving all my screenshots lol 9:01 Dragonian King ...gosh This is just... I'm at a loss of words I've been playing TT for 2 years now And now it's gone 9:02 Flower1470 Yep 9:02 Dragonian King It's like one of my favorite games :S 9:03 Flower1470 WAIT IK SOMETHING ELSE WE CAN DO 9:03 Dragonian King And the second of my three to close WHAT 9:03 Flower1470 Back when I first started on Miss Roxy Funnydoodle, I used to go to DDL and shout "You stink!" to random people. Then I would run away so I wouldn't get reported. :P People's reactions were hilarious. 9:04 Dragonian King YAY STINKING We can do stinking on the last day 9:07 Flower1470 ok i gtg ttyl 9:07 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013